Time Tango
by expendableredshirts
Summary: History is being altered and this time, even The Doctor can not stop it, he seeks help from the Enterprise when the crew gets send to an alternate dimension. More chapters are on the way! Star Trek/ Star Wars/ Doctor Who crossover fanfic. Post Into Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Time Tango

By: expendableredshirts ( T'Enya Risebell )

Chapter 1

It was a normal day aboard the Enterprise, it was the Alpha shift and everyone was in their respective positions. CMO McCoy 'Bones' was standing next to the Captain's chair on the bridge, grumbling about ensigns avoiding their physicals. First Officer Spock was hovering over a computer, tapping buttons. Communications Officer Uhura was monitoring comm frequencies. Engineer Scotty was over his station on the bridge, checking auxiliary power through the system readings in the computer. Ensign Chekov was having a heated discussion about Russia's history.

Helmsman Sulu was monitoring the ship's controls and warp drive. Captain James T Kirk was sitting in his chair, signing a PADD.

"Sir, we're being hailed."

"Put them on screen."

Uhura tapped the controls and put the earpiece in her ear.

"On screen, sir." Uhura reported.

There was a pause before a face appeared on screen. The man was old, his skin not without wrinkles, yet he still had a boyish expression on his face.

"Hello Captain James Tiberius Kirk, it has been a while. The last time I saw you, I believe, was in the early 24th century. Your mate was quite a delightful person..."

"Do I know you?"

"Ah, how could I forget, I don't think you have met me yet. I am The Doctor."

Scotty's eyes widened as realization dawned upon him. He gasped.

"You." He manage to choke out."

"Montgomery! The last time I saw you, you were a wee lad." He said fondly

"Y-you look the same!"

"I travel through space and time in my TARDIS, remember?"

"Where's your companion?"

The Doctor's face looked crestfallen.

"Dead."

There was a brief pause as the two Scotsmen stared at each other.

"That's besides the point," he started " I need your help."

He looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Time is being rewritten, this time, I can not stop it alone... please."

Before anyone could do anything, Kirk shut the transmission.

"Scotty, you know him?"

"Aye, sir."

"Who eez 'e?" Chekov asked, curiously.

" I honestly don't know, but we can trust him."

Suddenly, there was a flash of white light. It disappeared before anyone realized it was even there. Scotty's eyes started glittering.

"Excuse me, sir." His voice cracked.

"Excused."

"Keptin, vot wos zat?"

Jim shrugged. As Scotty entered the turbolift, his eyes stared leaking, losing all control. He wiped his tears, regained composure and headed out towards his quarters. He got in, locked the door and broke down. Such painful memories, they were. But The Doctor couldn't be blamed, he had tried his best, he just didn't get there. The Scott family had been burned in their house. The lone survivor was Montgomery, a seven year old boy whose life had been turned upside down. At the time, he didn't understand. "I'm sorry, so, so sorry Montgomery, so sorry. I tried. I couldn't. I failed!"

At the bridge, the crew was left puzzled as Scotty ran out.

"Uhura, open all frequencies. Hail this 'Doctor' man."

"Aye, sir. On screen."

The Doctor looked up at the screen, brow furrowed.

"What was that light?"

"Something happened. Something that wasn't supposed to happen." The Doctor ignored Kirk's comment.

"Might you happen to know what happened to our Engineer Scott and his unusual behavior?" Spock questioned.

"Scott, what about him?!"

"He ran off. If I didn't know any better, I would have said he was suddenly upset after the flash of light." McCoy spoke up.

"It happened," The Doctor said staring into space, "Scott's timeline has been altered. You need to help me, there is a possibility that you will be destroyed if you don't."

"Will it affect my crew?"

"Yes."

"You have our help. But first tell me, how did you meet Scotty?"

"His house was burning. I managed to get his family out along with some of their belongings. They were lucky that I was around visiting friends."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor sent them all the information he had on 'flashing lights and disruptions of timelines'. Spock looked over the files with the Captain while Uhura went to Scotty's quarters, trying to coax him out, asking what happened. It had been six hours since The Doctor had left, giving the Enterprise the ability to contact him wherever they where in space or time. He called it the 'universal roam'. Jim Kirk was uneasy about the man. They had just met him and agreed to help him in godknowswhat. Spock reminded him it was an illogical decision to not contact the Federation first. McCoy was constantly mumbling about suspicious characters. Suddenly the ship was hit, everyone stumbled and fell.

"Sir, we've been hit," Sulu reported "deck six has been damaged. The Med Bay doors are jammed."

"Dammit!" Bones cried "We need to get Chekov to the Med Bay! He's bleeding!"

McCoy ran his tricoder over the seventeen year old's body as the walls were shaking and crumbling around them. Kirk check to see if they were missing any crew members.

"Where's Uhura?" Kirk shouted.

"She's with Scotty, sir." Sulu replied.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion and a flash of white overtook the young Captain.

Second chapter is coming up soon.

Make sure to R and R (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))


	2. Chapter 2

Time Tango 2

Thanks for the reviews, QueenOtablue and KirkSauber! Sorry it took so long to update. School happened. -_-"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the super awesome super special plot!

When Kirk awoke, he sensed something strange. He straightened up in his chair. His eyes readjusted to the dimness on the bridge. Everyone around him started to stir. McCoy wrapped Chekov's head in bandages and inspecting the crew for injury with his tricoder. Spock got up of the floor, heading directly to his station.

"Captain, the sensors are reading an extreme amount of damage to the warp drive and there is no reading at all of where we are. I would advise that we contact the Doctor with our universal comm because all other communications are cut.

"Uhura, see if you can hail him."

"Yes, sir."

There was a fuzzy image on the screen but the audio was clear.

"Where are you? The TARDIS is sensing a huge disturbance. Almost like a vessel has crossed into another dimension."

Yeah, no way, Kirk thought sarcastically, now irritated at the thought.

"That might be us."

"Well, there has been a hole ripped through time and space. The TARDIS can't come through, but I can still supply you with information."

"Wonderful, that's just what we needed," Kirk said, unamused "thanks."

"Can you at least tell us where we are?" Spock asked.

"I think it might be—"

A blast interrupted the Doctor. The Enterprised crashed onto a surface. A few minutes later, when everything settled in, there was the sound of distant chattering.

"This ship doesn't look like the Empire's ship." A pause. "Actually,it doesn't look like anything from this universe! I think we hit the wrong ship."

Everyone aboard the Enterprise froze and listened.

"I think we should help whoever was in there, it is our mistake after all." A sharp female voice commanded.

"Whatever you say, princess."

A boy called out to them.

"Hey, anybody aboard? Do you need help?"

Kirk snapped out of his reverie.

"Damage report."

Sulu looked around. The hull had been smashed, beyond repair. Some of the stations had sparks flying out of them, some looked like they exploded. The lights were out and there was steam coming from various places.

"Sir, the turbolift, the doors, the scanners and the life support are the only things functioning."

"Hello! Do you need help?" Called a man's voice. "We come in peace as long as you don't try to blow us up!"

"Han!"

The turbolift doors opened, Scotty and Uhura stepped out.

"It was only a few hours and you blew her up! I always knew you needed constant supervision." Scotty yelled at the young captain, trying to hide a smirk. Kirk flashed Scott his signature grin.

"Well, we can't survive with out our best engineer! Are you ok?"

"Aye sir, I was emotionally compromised." His face still a bit sad.

Suddenly there was a flash of white light.

"What happened?"

Sulu searched the station frantically.

"Sir, it seems we are the only life aboard the ship. Any one that wasn't on the bridge, they were never on the ship!"

McCoy stared, mouth agape, eyes bulging out.

"You mean to say, if I was with Chekov in sick bay, we wouldn't be here?"

"Hold on, we're coming to help you!" Came a strained voice from below. The crew stared at each other. There was the sound of boots against the ship. It was getting closer by the second. A rope sprung out of the broken view screen.

"Grab on. I your there. I won't bite. I promise." Came the man's voice. Kirk motioned for his crew to stop following him.

"I'll go first, if it is safe, I'll signal you guys. If I call for help, send Mr. Spock down."

Kirk grabbed a phaser from a hatch under the communications station. He tucked it in his side belt, grabbed his communicator and slid down, the rope in his hands. On the outside of the Enterprise, Kirk saw a man a few inches below him. He had longish brown hair and was dressed like a con man.

"We're really sorry, we didn't mean to shoot you down." He said apologetically.

"We thought you were sent by the Empire."

What!? Kirk thought.

"Who are you?" Kirk asked him.

"I am Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon, ally to the Rebel Alliance."


End file.
